Live Now or Die Forever
by Dragonairre
Summary: "Live now or die forever." The words greet Copper as she takes in the Ilex forest shrine, but what do they mean? Is Silver not what he seems? Will Celebi be the one that binds them? Or will it crash and burn as badly as the S.S. Anne? Rated M for later lemon and possible violence. SilverXOC, WikiErrorShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, Pokeshipping.
1. I Know Your Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. No suing please.

"I know your secret."

Those words hit me as hard as Tyranitar have. Arceus, what had the bitch learned about me? And more importantly, how did she learn it?

"I know your past, Silver. There's no use hiding it," Copper said, straightening herself as she allowed Typhlosion into his Poke Ball. Her Team Rocket disguise was covered in dust, left over from our battle.

I froze. I would have NEVER suspected she knew anything. How many Rockets did she have to torture to obtain this information? I know that only a few executives know…

…including my mother.

My face was gaunt, that she was able to tell. After so many attempts not to show any emotion, she was finally able to read me. "Look, Silv, like it or not, things aren't going to change unless you want them to change."

"How the hell do you know this?" I cried after a very long pause. Infuriated, my cheeks were blotched red, from what I could feel. Why would someone stalk someone like me?

There was only one explanation.

Copper wanted to kill me.

I saw that throughout my childhood. Father stalked his underlings to the point that even if a toenail was out of line, he would get his Pokemon to fucking beat them until they fucking died. That's why you never hear of anybody quitting Team Rocket. And then there's Mother Dearest. She keeps tabs on my father and sucks up to him, only to eventually kill him and take over Team Rocket.

"If you really must know, I met a friend who had told me. Or, rather, showed me. It showed me everything I will ever need to know about you," Copper stared into my eyes, aqua pierced with a small black dot.

"Does that friend happen to wear a Rocket uniform, too?" I shouted into the underground.

"No. This friend is not human. It's a Pokemon. A Pokemon your father has been dying to get his hands on." She then pulls out a gold and pink Poke Ball and grins at me.

Unleashing the contents, Copper grins. A pixie with a pink body, fairy wings and green antennae comes out.

"Meet Celebi."

So yeah! First chapter! Woot!

Rated M for later lemon and murder.


	2. GS Ball

POV Copper

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

"Quilava, will you stop being such a Linoone and follow me!" I was getting agitated with my Quilava pestering the weak bug Pokemon that run rampant throughout the Ilex Forest. He just kept badgering it, not caring about the other Pokemon's feelings. "Quil, I need you to hack down this tree. Can you?

He came over to look at the small shrub. After closely examining its size and width, Quilava nodded to me and chopped the thing with ease.

"COPPER!"

I knew who that could be. He came to me, bearing the mysterious egg that Professor Elm thought I should have, in the Violet City PokeMart. The little redheaded wonder who always wore a capelet and followed me around dashed to catch up with Quilava and I.

"Hey, Booger," I said, patting his unruly mane. It stuck up all over the place.

"Don't call me Booger!" he screamed in ways only elementary schoolers could.

"Sorry, AJ," I hugged him. That small kid was like my brother. I had to look after him. He told me that he has a very scary older brother that will kill me in a snap if I get him hurt. "What's up, kid?"

"I got some stuff for our way to Goldenrod City. Oh, and Kurt also sent me to give you this," he held up a strange sort of Poke Ball. It was gold on the top half, with a silver button and bottom half. In the gold it was inscribed with the letters 'GS'. "It was a thank-you for saving all the Slowpoke…maybe there's a rare Pokemon inside!"

"Maybe," I smiled at his little kid antics, "Let's find out!" I pressed the button…

…only to find that there was nothing in this Poke Ball at all.

"Awwww…." AJ moped, "I was hoping for something cool."

"It IS cool, AJ," I snuggled him, "Maybe it does something cool when you catch a Pokemon."

"You really think so?" he looked up at me, tears in his little hazel eyes.

"I know so," I cooed back, "Why would Kurt give us something that isn't?"

"True," he pulled in close. I held him. He told me he never had a mom. I guess this is the closest it gets for him. I rested him against me.

A glow of light came from the shrine ahead. I looked ahead, only to be almost blinded by the rosy brightness. Sitting atop of the shrine house was a pink Pokemon, pixielike in nature. Its bright cerulean eyes blinked awake, its gaze fixated upon me. "Bi bi?" it chanted, wings starting to flutter. The flapping got faster to the speed of a Ledian's as it sped to where AJ and I were.

" Copper! It's the Pokemon of the forest legend!" AJ exclaimed, backing away from me.

Instantly, the Celebi grabbed ahold of my neck. I felt a strange, warming prescence about me, and then the forest started to spin around me. "COPPER! DON'T GO!" I heard AJ quietly screaming from a distance. Was Celebi taking me on an adventure?

Before I knew it, the forest turned into a rose-colored hue. Celebi was taking me somewhere, all right. Just where exactly? The spinning was stopping, and we settled in a dark, office-like room. There was a large window, which also led to another dark room from what I could see. A man in a padded office chair faced the window, apparently overlooking the activities of the other room.

"Daddy?"

I look to the other side of the room. A small boy who had to have only been a toddler looked afraid as he walked into the room. He clutched onto a Sneasel doll like it was his lifeline.

I recognized him.

Silver?

"What is it now, kid?" the man in the office chair growled, "Didn't I tell you to get lost?"

"Sorry, Daddy," the boy wimpered, "I just wanted to tell you I made my first friend. His name's Arnie." He held up the doll. "Isn't he cool looking?"

The man turned to see the boy and his doll being held up. "You call that a friend?" The man in the suit started cackling maniacally and rose from his seat. The breast pocket revealed a bright red letter R. Was this that Giovanni Petrel spoke of? "This THING can't even talk to you! This isn't a friend! It's an object, look!" The man then ripped the doll from Silver's hands, and tore its head off.

"DADDY! HE WAS MY FRIEND!" Silver sobbed.

"Not anymore," Giovanni snickered back, "Get some real friends, you bastard." Tears flooding his entire face, Silver ran through the doorway in which he came.

The room started to blur again.

"Oh, Celebi, what wretched sight are you showing me now?" I cried in the whirlwind as we traveled through time. Who else suffered in ways I didn't realize?

But we ended up right where we started: the Shrine.

"Copper, I thought I lost you!" AJ exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't, Booger," I took him in for another hug, "But I have some business to attend to."

"Like what?" he looked at me.

"Catching this thing!" I threw the GS ball at the Celebi.

It was captured in an instant.

"So THAT'S what that Poke Ball was for," AJ realized.

"I guess so." Thank you, Kurt!

End of Chapter 2!

More of Silver's memories to come! You're gonna end up wondering how he didn't end up becoming a serial killer...


	3. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. AJ doesn't want you to sue. So don't.

Copper's POV

Walking throughout National Park, I catch a glimpse of a Spinarak. It looked right at Quilava, and then it ran for the hills. I thought it strange, but hey. It's scared of being charred. We had just beaten Whitney and decided to relax a little bit in National Park before moving on to Ecruteak to face Morty. He was apparently a master of the occult so we need to buff up our special attack performance.

Quilava and Celebi were prancing throughout the tall grass, playing together. Those two had grown mighty close. I guess Celebi must have told Quilava what it's up to.

CREAK.

I look into my lap, where a large white egg sat. AJ originally came bearing this egg, but now there was a crack in it. Could it be…that the egg was hatching?

"AJ, Quiliava, Celebi, come over!" I shout, "The egg is hatching!" More cracks came about as my partner and Pokemon rushed over. As the group huddled around the egg within my lap, a small, crown-shaped head popped out from the top.

"Togi-pwi?" the small Pokemon cooed as its legs and harms hatched out of its shell. The rest of its body did not seem to come out of the egg. Was it going to be like that Spearow who dons its shell for days or-

"Oh, look Copper! It's a Togepi!" AJ exclaimed, "Congrats! We gotta call Elm soon!"

"What does it look like after it comes out of its shell?" I asked.

"You silly Swanna!" the little booger laughed, "It doesn't! The shell's a part of its body!"

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling dumb. Celebi came to nuzzle me in comfort…

…or not, as the park started to spin again.

"Not this again!" AJ cried, "I hope this one doesn't make you a poutypants! Toss Togepi back so she doesn't get confused and think this is normal!" I quickly tossed the small baby Pokemon back to AJ before the entire park became a pastel pink blur…which cleared into a deep burgundy study.

A woman sat in a padded office chair, apparently doing taxes. She looked determined. Her flaming red hair…

…was identical to Silver's. Oh, not this again.

"Damnit, Celebi, what are you trying to pull?" I whispered quietly so the woman did not hear me.

Speak of the devil, Silver was sitting in the corner of the room, playing with a couple of figures of legendary Pokemon. He was pleasantly humming to himself a cheerful tune. In fact, I think it was the Ben's Pokemon Music song from the talk show. The kid looked like he was having a ball, slightly older than he was in the last flashback.

The woman (his mother?), however, was not amused.

The more Silver played, the more her face turned into one of irritation. Apparently she was doing something of extreme importance. More important than the small boy, apparently, as she broke her pen and turned around.

"Quit making all of that racket, brat!" the woman shrieked at the boy, who looked like he committed a mortal sin by irritating his mother, "You're being incredibly irritating right now. I can't kill you or else your father will kill me at the next opportunity, and then I won't get his position!"

"Mommy, why do you yell at me this much? What did I do?" Silver whispered.

"You were born," the woman scowled. She then picked up the desk telephone and dialed an extension. "Hey, Regina? Yeah, I need Silver out of here. He's bugging me. Punish him accordingly," the woman ordered into the receiver. She then hung up and said, "Regina is going to take you to her house now. Behave or else, punk."

"NOT REGINA!" Silver cried in ways only toddlers could, "She's a meanie! She hits me with things!" At that moment, a stern woman with pink hair entered the door.

"I'll take him when you're ready," Regina spoke up to Silver's mother.

"And that's now," the woman replied. Regina dragged Silver out…

…and then the blur happened again. I was back in the National Park with AJ, Togepi and Quilava.

I grabbed all of them closely. "I love you," I mumbled into AJ's shoulder, "And if I ever hurt you in any way, any of you, tell me I'm wrong. I want to make you feel love. May Arceus love those who aren't."

End

Oh boy, can't wait to finish the memories. This story's gonna be fun after that!


	4. Brick Enclosure

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, despite how much I'd like to.

Chapter 4

POV Copper

As the sun set and the moon started to rise, my Dratini gave me a look of great concern. We were late upon getting the medicine to Jasmine's sick Ampharos. Would it be okay or was it already too late?

BING.

The elevator had gotten up to the highest level of the dark lighthouse. I shot through the door to find Jasmine attending to the sick Pokemon. Ampharos had indeed gotten worse, but it was pulling through.

"Here," I mumbled as to not wake the sick Pokemon, "the medicine from Cianwood City. The healer gave it to us free of charge."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Jasmine replied, "Let me wake Amphy up so the lighthouse can be lit again." She then starting shaking the yellow Pokemon, rousing it awake. "It's time to take your medicine now, Amphy," she soothed it. The Ampharos cooed as it started to swallow the orange liquid. Soon after, the Pokemon's coloring had gotten much brighter and it had started to conduct electricity again.

"Pharoo!" the Pokemon cried, a smile spreading across its cheeks.

"Wonderful!" Jasmine exclaimed as the lighthouse lit up once more, "Thank you guys so much! I guess I better get back to the gym, huh?" She then walked, no, glided to the escalator. Well, I thought, I guess we have to take the stairs.

"Come on guys, we gotta go down the stairwell," I said to my Pokemon as I started walking down.

"Tic!" Togetic, now evolved through love, shouted in joy as it flew over to follow me, with the rest of my Pokemon.

Running down the stairs maybe wasn't such a good idea. I soon ran out of breath. Damn asthma. Wish I didn't have it. If I kept going, I would have an attack for sure. Parking my butt on a stair, my Pokemon rested with me. Quilava cuddled up against me, warming me up. I felt a bit better.

Until Celebi grabbed my hand.

"What torment are you showing me now?" I cried as I was yet again whisked away into the abyss.

When the blur stopped, we were in a cathedral setting. Stained glass windows of various Pokemon surrounded me and the pink pixie. Pillars held up the ceiling, and the air throughout the room was incredibly grim. A woman in traditional Kanto attire was standing in front of a desk, only with a wreath of flowers and a crooked smile.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go!"

"You're going to school and that's final!"

The redhead from the last memory seemed a couple years older, and was dragging Silver by the wrist. The boy was sobbing, trying to pull his mother out of the room and never look back.

"Hello. You must be Mrs. Parrino. And this must be Silver," the chandler sneered, looking down at Silver.

"Yes, madam," Silver's mother said back to the woman, "Silver has been a wretched child to bear and needs to be disciplined."

"Understood. We will school him and keep him until he is eighteen. Is that a deal?"

"Deal. Just take this thing off of my hands!" the woman cried as she thrusted Silver towards the chandler. Silver cried the whole time as he was dragged by the priestess, clutching his now-repaired Sneasel doll. I ran toward him, to take him away from the torment….

…only to be sent back to the present day with AJ and his Eevee staring at me.

"More of Silver's memories?" AJ asked as I shook.

"…yes," I said.

"Maybe Celebi's trying to tell you something," AJ looked at the Pokemon, "We just don't know what it is yet."

"Yeah," I murmured as I rose back up, continuing down the lighthouse stairs.

END CHAPTER

So…the next chapter will be in Silver's POV…and you'll be surprised at what connections he has. Sorry the memory this chapter was not that vivid, so much travel and lack of sleep!


	5. Ongoing Promise

Chapter 5

Silver's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I stare up at the lighthouse, the top story burning bright. Looks like that wimpy steel leader got that sick Pokemon healthy again. I told her to just cut it loose, but I'm very glad I didn't. Ampharos is a powerful Pokemon. I wonder why I didn't catch a Mareep.

But oh well.

"Croconaw, come out," I mumbled while unleashing the blue alligator. It was starting to look pretty vicious, and I was liking it. No one was laughing at how cute my Pokemon was now. It was like that when Zubat evolved into Golbat. I'm still wondering how it's not a Crobat.

Oh well.

"Croconaw, I want to surf away from this lazy town," I told my Pokemon, "Go somewhere exciting." The Pokemon obliged and he let me hop on his back and we swam away from the shores of Olivine City. The light kept getting smaller and smaller, until it was a pinprick.

I want to have some fun, I thought as we went through the ocean, like I did when I was six.

The day I met N.

The academy went on a large trip to the Unova region one summer, and I already could not stand the chandlers. I knew that from the getgo there was something up with these women and I wanted to try to get away as frequently as possible. We were touring a city that had a theater and an amusement park when I decided to disappear within large crowd entering the park. I ran right to the ferris wheel-

-into a boy with long, apple green hair.

The boy was about my size, so he had to be around six or seven. He had a real pensive look on his face, like he was trying to figure me out. It was pretty funny, to be honest. "…sorry," the boy said, sheepishly blushing while staring at the ground below, "I was trying to find my Zorua, he went missing somewhere around here."

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" I asked. I had never even heard of that kind of Pokemon! Was it indigenous to only Unova?

"Well, it looks kind of like a Vulpix, only mostly black," the boy responded, curious that I had never heard of the Pokemon before, "It can turn into any human or Pokemon though."

Wow. "So it's like a Ditto, but cooler?" I asked.

"Yes! It is!" the boy exclaimed, "So do you wanna help me look for him?

"Of course!"I said joyfully, "My name's Silver Parrino!"

"I'm Natural Harmonia Gropius!"

"What kind of name is that?" I laughed.

That must have offended the boy, because he blushed further and his eyes had started to water. "That's also my daddy's name…," the boy simpered. I instantly felt bad for reacting how I had. I mean, having Silver as a first name was bad enough, but Natural Harmonia Gropius had to have been torturous.

"It's ok, man," I said to him, "I understand the whole sucky name thing. Life's hard, ya know?"

"Yes," the boy looked back up at me, "But you can call me N, if you wanna."

"Ok, N," I declared, "Let's go find this Pokemon!"

N and I had spent hours trying to find the Zorua. Eventually, we did, only it took the form of a passerby trainer. Oh, was it tricky to catch! The three of us, with my Sneasel doll in tow, hid away after that. Apparently N had some mean people in his life too. They were called Team Plasma.

"Today was the best day ever," I whispered to my new friend, "I hope they don't get us and take us away again."

"Me either," N whispered back, "You know, you're my only friend that is not a Pokemon."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," N responded, "The only things I have talked to were sad Pokemon. Pokemon with no families. Pokemon with bad trainers."

"I won't stand for that when I become a trainer," I whispered, "I'll be the best trainer ever."

To this day, I'm keeping a promise to N.

Only that blonde brat, Copper, is getting in my way of being the best.

I hope I'll see him again. So he can see how far I've come.

END

So yeah, Silver indeed has some connections! There is more of the details of this friendship to come, and I hope you guys took something out of this chapter. Happy Independence Day to you!


	6. Running Rampant

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 6

Copper's POV

Whew! The journey through Mt. Mortar had been beastly! Typhlosion looked like he was about to fall over, he was so tired.

"Don't worry, Copper," AJ looked up at me, "Mahogany Town is not far at all from here!" Grinning, he picked up his Eevee and headed away from the cave. I followed, wondering how he knew this. Did that boy have a map card built into his brain or something?

A town soon came into view. The houses resembled small temples, almost, and there was an odd air about it. I soon saw what had cause that weird feeling. Antennae were on all of the roofs.

There had to be something funny going on.

I looked back at Typhlosion.

We had to heal before we did anything else.

We took a short walk to the Pokemon Center. Thankfully, the Center was normal. The nurse, named Joy like all of the others, was very kind to all of our Pokemon.

As soon as we exited the Center, much to the chagrin to Joy, we headed over to the Gym, which just happened to be next door. Bounding over, AJ excitedly scooted to the front door, only to instantly scowl. "Copper, the gym's not open!"

"Huh?" Are Pryce's Pokemon in bad shape, too? Did I need to fly back to Cianwood to get more medicine?

"Read the note on the door," AJ said.

NOTICE: Pryce will be gone until the issue with the Lake is resolved. Sincerely, the Johto Pokemon league.

"Well this stinks," I sighed as I took a step back. Typhlosion was pretty upset about this, considering it was an ice type gym, "Do you think I should go up to the lake?"

"Yeah! It's up the hill a bit!" AJ exclaimed, "I'm tired though. Do you think I could take a nap at the Pokemon Center and then meet you here after you're done with this little adventure?"

"I guess, kiddo," I plopped a kiss on his little kid forehead, his bangs making it hard to do so, "Tell Joy I said it's ok."

"Thanks Copper," AJ yawned, "I guess I'll see you later." He shuffled back to the Pokemon Center, his Eevee following him.

I then started to the Lake of Rage. I was thankful that we had just healed, because there were a lot of strong trainers and Pokemon on the way to the lake. It was even harder due to the fact that there was no Poke Mart in Mahogany Town. What kind of town doesn't have a Poke Mart?

Soon enough, there it was. The Lake of Rage. And boy, was it raging. Gyarados swam and jumped throughout the water body, making its tide almost as strong as that of the Whirl Islands. I was no longer wondering why Pryce was worried about the state of the lake. If this continued, the water could flow downhill and flood Mahogany Town.

I then noticed a man peering over the edge of the lake. He had flaming red hair….the same shade as AJ's.

And Silver's.

The world started to spin again, and I gathered that Celebi was taking me into Silver's memories again. Oh boy, how much more do I need to know about the poor boy? I felt like a stalker with how much I knew about him without his knowledge of it.

We stared at him, in a time that had to be close to the present.

He was running away from Lavender Town, tears streaming down his face. His left cheek had a fresh purple bruise on it. He tripped, the knee on his pants ripping to shreds. His backpack seemed huge in comparison to his underfed body.

How pitiful. I wanted to just give him a hot meal and a warm bed to sleep in.

And a set of parents that actually loved him.

Following him, I ran until I ended up in the metropolis that must be Saffron City. The boy ran straight…for the Magnet Train.

He ran toward the gate. "Sir, do you have your-SECURITY!" the ticketer yelled as Silver ran past him. He ran to just barely catch the departing train.

The world spun back to the raging lake.

So THAT was how Silver ended up here. He ran away from that school. And with good reason, given his physical state.

I walked up to the man with the crimson hair. It was spiked up, just like AJ's. He wore a cape, much longer than the little capelet that my companion wears to feel cool. "Sir..?" I ask.

"The Magikarp are being forced to evolve by some means," the man turned to me. He seemed very calm and collected, but had a ticked look on his face. "Including the one golden one in the middle of the lake. She is now a red Gyarados, and is horrified at her current form. Can you battle her to get ahold of her emotions? I would myself, but my Pokemon are much to powerful to do that without killing her."

"I can see what I can do," I said, determined to get to the bottom of this, "Dragonair, surf!" My Dragonair, excited, hopped into the water. She let me climb onto her back as we sailed towards the red Gyarados.

Who seemed to be angrier than the rest of the Gyarados.

I screamed, "Hey!" That got her attention. She charged at me. "Dragonair, use Thunder!" My dragon obeyed my command in an instant, summoning lightning from the sky to strike the sea monster. It fell, but did not appear to be fainted.

I then decided I needed a Gyarados. Taking an Ultra Ball from my bag, I threw it at the weakened Pokemon, catching it without a problem. "Thank you, Dragonair," I hugged my Pokemon, almost too big to cuddle like I did back when she was a Dratini. We sailed back to the island to find the older man had AJ piggy backing on his shoulders.

"Copper!" AJ exclaimed, "I couldn't sleep, so I came here!"

"I'm Lance," the older man said, grinning, "AJ here is my little brother. He's sixteen years younger. This little bugger found out where the funky signal was coming from. Turns out Team Rocket is behind this mess."

"Can we have cake later?" AJ asked his brother. I grinned. So AJ had a brother this whole time?

"We can after we stake out Team Rocket," Lance said with authority.

END.

So how was this chapter? I had writer's block, sorry! Plot twist yet again, huh…


	7. LoveHate

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor am I a part of it, much to my chagrin.

Chapter 7

Copper's POV

AJ sped down the hill on the back of his Dratini, Dragonair, Dragonite, Lance and I rushing to keep up with the small boy and his baby dragon. He found out where the odd signal was coming from, and apparently it was back in Mahogany Town.

The Dratini stopped right in front of the weird shop that supplied less than the Cherrygrove City Poke Mart. Oy, how I should have known this was right in this building! But how in the world…did something that powerful come from a building this small?

Lance, hopping off of his Dragonite, rushed to the front door of the shop and kicked it down. Must he do vandalous acts while being heroic? "Law enforcement!" he shouted.

Inside, a creepy shopkeeper grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he chuckled, obviously lying, "Do you want to fight about something that doesn't even exist?"

"Lance, that evil man is lying through his teeth, as you say about Clair," AJ pouted.

"Well, since you're such a terrible liar, I will challenge you!" Lance cried out. I was worried about Lance. What if this guy was packing heat? Guns did exist in the Johto region…

"Go, Golbat!" the shopkeeper unleased a large bat with its mouth stretched wide open. It looked rather garish, and I remembered that Silver had one of these.

I also remember they were supposed to evolve through friendship.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam," Lance muttered, "This has to be the weakest battle I've done in years." The Dragonite shot a beam of pure antimatter towards the bat, knocking it out upon impact. The shopkeeper gave him a disgusted look.

"Behind the bookcase," he snarled, "is a stairwell. Down there is the hideout. There are many powerful agents down there. Have fun."

Dragonite practically threw the bookcase over to reveal a dark stairwell. Lance ran through it, AJ on his Dratini following him. I decided to follow, since I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

I made my way through the warehouse, defeating quite a few Rockets. I knew they were behind this, no one else would dare to mess with Pokemon this way. I had just gotten the password to get to the Executive Petrel, and was trying to find the man…

…when I encountered a certain redhead in the stairwell.

"Okay, seriously, why are you here?" he growled at me, "This is MY quest. Aren't you supposed to be going around collecting Gym Badges and challenging the Champion? Arceus, and I thought I was a pain in the ass." He shoved pass me, having to because the hallway was so thin.

He stormed off.

Why can't I just get an opportunity to talk to the boy?

Gritting my teeth, I went up the stairs to find Petrel and his Murkrow…

…after that battle was over, and I had the password to the generator, I rushed downstairs. Lance and AJ were waiting for me right by the generator.

"You ready to do this, kid?" Lance asked.

"Am I ever," I grinned as I set loose my Typhlosion.

"HAILGIOVANNI," the Murkrow shouted into the speaker. The doors instantly clicked open. We started to walk into the area around the generator.

"Just who do you think you are to mess with Team Rocket?"

I whirled around to find the one woman I may actually be able to kill without any remorse.

Silver's mother.

"Team Rocket will take over soon. I'm not going to let some snot-nosed brat get in our way!" Ariana shouted.

"It's not just her," Lance came back at the woman, "You're going against the master of dragons as well!"

"OK if we win, we keep control," the grunt next to her sighed, "If we lose, we leave."

"Let's get to it, then," I said, a creepy grin, gleaming across my face.

Of course, we won. Lance's Dragonite kicked everyone and their mother's ass. The bitch and her current manservant left, and we freed all of the Electrode.

We reunited a back in the shop room. The shopkeeper was long gone, and no one was left in the building. AJ was holding onto his much older brother for dear life.

"I guess I'll see you around, Copper," Lance smiled at me, "Take good care of AJ for me, will you?"

"Nononononono!" AJ sobbed into Lance's side, "I don't wanna be separated ever ever again! I wanna live with you forever and ever!"

I looked at the little boy. He must have missed his brother dearly. How they even had gotten separated in the first place is beyond me.

"I think you should let him come with you, Lance," I consoled the small child, "You have been separated for months."

AJ looked up at me and smiled through his tears, "Copper, will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will, kiddo," I giggled, "I'm here for you if you need me here."

"Good," he stood firm now, "I don't want you to go like Mommy and Daddy did."

"Our parents died in an incident involving the Distortion World a few months back," Lance explained, "He doesn't want anyone else to die."

Instantly I felt sorry for the child. To only be seven and lose both parents to a Pokemon, and then raise the same type of Pokemon that killed your loved ones had to be horrible.

"I understand why he wants to go with you, then," I said, hugging the boy one last time, "Don't do anything stupid, kiddo. Okay?"

"Okay!" the boy exclaimed, "Take care of your Pokemon! Especially Celebi! It's telling you a lot of things you need to know!"

I watched as the two dragon masters of my life flew into the sunset, and a small tear formed in my eye. I let it go, allowing myself to be sad for a moment. Then I took my Pokemon back to the Mahogany Pokemon Center.

END

Had to do this! Back to the Goldenrod moment next chapter!


	8. Turning a New Leaf

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 8

Silver's POV

Celebi.

Why did this have to happen to me? Seriously. Of all the people the Pokemon could have had Copper stalk, it picked me. Arceus, she must think I'm weak. Or worse, a victim.

I am not a victim. Yes, things have happened, but I'm not suffering anymore, am I? The past is the past.

"Back in Azalea Town, Kurt gave me the GS Ball. I had no idea what it was supposed to be used for, and then I moved on to go through the Ilex Forest," Copper explained, "I came across the shrine, and upon it the words 'Live Now or Die Forever' were enscribed. I thought it was really weird at first, but then that Celebi appeared and took me places. Silver, I get you. I can't fully empathize because I haven't been there, but I understand why you treat people the way you do. I am sorry for your pain. But, going back on what the shrine said, you're dying. All the time, you're dying. Every Arceus-be-damned second, you die a bit more. You need to breathe. You need to live. And you need to live now or else you're gonna keep dying forever!"

I couldn't bring myself to say anything after her little tirade. Wow. What exactly was she trying to do here?

"I get why you need to stop Team Rocket. Your parents, they're evil people that need to pay for their actions," Copper panted out. She was so wound up that she exhausted herself. "At the same time, you need to take a step back and realize what Lance and I have been trying to tell you this entire time, and that is to not treat your Pokemon and the people around you like your parents have treated you! Look at your Golbat. You're wondering why he hasn't evolved? It's because you don't give him the love he needs! Take a break, Silver, and try to patch things up with them."

That girl….was so right. Tears welled up in my eyes. I can't believe I've been repeating the fucking cycle. What the hell is wrong with me? While I was too busy pitying myself, I was leaving my Pokemon in the dust. And I also left her like this. Can't I ever do something right?

"Copper," I choked out, "You're…right. I need to stop. I need to stop doing this. I need to stop doing this now."

"Silver," Copper came closer. I was stunned that she would do that after all that I have done to her. "I'm here for you. But we haven't got a lot of time. We're still in the middle of a crisis."

True, I thought. My mother's grunts were trying to take over the Johto region at the moment. "What about my Pokemon?"

"Take them to a peaceful place," she consoled me, "Get away from this whole Team Rocket mess. Right now, you need to focus on them. I'll handle this."

"You know, I really hate being dependent on someone," I countered, "I always get screwed over."

"Silver, don't worry about it," Copper said, "Just be more concerned about those Pokemon of yours. Mine love me. It's time yours loved you."

Copper started to go further down the underground. "Wait!" I shouted.

She then looked back at me, "What?"

"I can't stand seeing you wear that." I ran to her and pulled up her shirt.

"What the heck are you-?" she exclaimed, but didn't get to finish her sentence due to the kiss I had planted on her lips. It was a very sedate kiss, but then again, it was my first.

I broke away. "Wait,"I said, "we have a task at hand." I then pulled the sleeves off of her body to reveal….a bra. She has enough breasts to wear a bra already?

"Silver, this is embarrassing!" she whispered to me.

"It's ok," I whispered back, "You did bring your normal clothes, right?"

"Ummm….," she blushed, her blonde hair flipping over her face. Oh no she didn't.

"Copper. Why didn't you bring clothes with you."

"I accidentally left them with the man who gave me the uniform," she whispered. I felt like I was ready to smack her. But alas, I can't. I have to learn how to control myself, and now is a good time to start. Sighing, I took off my shirt, and saw how big it was in comparison to her body. I was pretty big in comparison to her. That shirt would be a dress on her. I guess that will do until she gets another outfit.

"Take this," I handed her the long sleeved shirt, "It's pretty long so you can get away without wearing pants. I see you're wearing okay shoes, so I'll let you keep those." She took it without a word. I guess I seriously offended her. "Also, I'm sorry. For everything."

"Silver, if I didn't forgive you, you would know it," Copper smiled as she buttoned up the shirt I gave her, "Just don't be an asshole from now on. Give me my Pokemon and I guess I'll get going."

I handed her the shoulder bag that she always carried. Inside were five regular Poke Balls and of course, the GS Ball. "I guess Celebi went back into its Ball?"

"I guess so," she replied with a big, goofy grin on her face. I couldn't help to smile back. Grinning like two kids who have been going at it…

…until we heard the door at the top of the stairs swing open.

"Okay, I need to go," she hurried towards me and gave me another kiss, shockingly. Did not think she would do that. "I'll see you around."

I only stared as the girl of my dreams disappeared to fight my worst enemy. She made everything I lacked crystal clear to me; I need to treat others better. Letting all of my Pokemon out of their balls, I smiled at them. They all looked horribly confused, like I was about to punish them or something.

"Let's go see that one guy," I said with a smile, "That ginger dragon trainer." I then led them up the stairs to our new life.

END CHAPTER 8

Whew! YAY ALL OF THE SCRIPTED STUFF IS DONE! Finally….now I can get on to the really sexy things. And let AJ have his cake that he never got after Chapter 6. My best friend caught me on that. Anyways, beware, in between this chapter and next is a seven year time gap. Within that time, Copper beats the Johto Elite Four, beats all eight Kanto leaders and Red, and ends up setting up residence with Red on Mt. Silver so that he doesn't feel lonely. Red is more like a brother to Copper than anything. Silver lives with Lance, AJ, Clair, and their grandfather, Jamie, for the next seven years in the Dragon's Den. They later find out that through Ariana's side that Lance and AJ are Silver's third cousins twice removed. Two years ago, they got another boarder at the Dragon's Den: N. He has lived there since his escape from Unova along with his Reshiram. After seven years, the story continues….


	9. Planning a Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Disclaimer 2: I realized AFTER I had posted the last chapter that I had committed one of the biggest mistakes in fan fiction and that was telling you what happened in the time gap. Oh well. It happens. Life moves on.

Chapter 9

Copper's POV

"Um, Copper? Your PokeGear is ringing."

I turned away from my cooking to find Red holding my ancient PokeGear up. Its screen was glowing vividly as it rang out with Planetary GO! by My Chemical Romance. I've been listening to them for a long time despite the fact that I am not an emo kid by any means. Quickly, I rushed over and answered it.

"Hey, booger."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

I laughed. AJ will always be booger to me. I spent a good chunk of my adventure with him, and he was like my younger brother. He calls me at least once a week to check up on me, and he and Lance send me Christmas and birthday cards every year. Speaking of birthdays, mine was a few days away. The big eighteen. I can legally smoke, vote and buy porn now. "I missed you too, kiddo. How are things up at the Den?"

"They're pretty great, actually," AJ croaked out. His voice cracked in the middle, showing that he is in his years of awkward puberty. Oh how much I never want to go through that again. "It's your birthday on the seventeenth, right?"

"You remembered!" I glowed, and the teapot started to whistle. I came over, took it off of the burner, and placed some teabags in it. Today, I decided to drink my favorite, Strawberry Paraiso. It was a light strawberry tea, but it had popcorn in it to give it a buttery texture. I know, it sounds weird, but it is really decadent.

"Well, duh, I remember," AJ chided, "I only send you a card every year. But since it IS your eighteenth birthday, Lance and I decided to invite you over for dinner. Don't worry, Clair's not cooking."

I laughed. "She can't be that bad, can she?"

"Ketchup on alfredo."

"Nevermind," I answered in a deadpan. Ouch. How did they survive every time Clair even attempted to cook. "Okay, I'll be over. Are we doing this on my birthday?"

"Yup, if that's okay with you. Do you still like pink poffins, by the way? We're making poffin cake for dessert and we need to alter the recipe depending on what your tastes are now."

"I love them," I smiled, knowing that he can't see me, "Is it ok if Red comes too?"

"Copper, he's like your dad. Of course he can! Oh, I gotta go, Lance is being all mom-ish to the younglings again!" He hung up the Pokegear connection really quickly…as if he wasn't actually helping the younglings.

"Hey, Red," I came back into the living room, where he and Pikachu were watching Doctor Who. Thankfully, it was David Tennant, and not Matt Smith. David was SO a better Doctor. "That was AJ. We're going to the Den on Thursday for my birthday. Do you want to come?"

Red smiled at me. "Sure," he said, "I kind of want to catch up with Lance again. He's probably got so many stories to tell, what with the kids training there. Of course, I handle you on a daily basis, so-"

"Red, you're such an ass," I punched him in the ribs as I plopped down next to him. Pikachu came over and laid straight across my lap, making it impossible to move away from the couch. Thankfully, it was the comfiest couch I had ever sat or lain on. I have fallen asleep here numerous times.

"So when are you gonna leave here? I don't want to lose my daughter anytime soon," he sighed as if he were an old man.

"Red, you know better," I came back, "No man has caught my eye in a long time. Besides, I'll probably never see him again." I have no idea what he looked like now either. For all I know, he could have a beard and act all zen and I wouldn't recognize him as the hotheaded youth I remember him as.

He's probably still a ginger though.

The thought made me smile.

"You never know what will come your way," Red said as he glanced towards Pikachu, "Pikachu, get up. The lady needs her beauty sleep!"

"I'm not your lady," I said, sticking my tongue out, "I'm thinking about telling Misty about your-"

"Blahblahblah I can't hear you!" Red interrupted as he put his fingers in his ears and pretended not to hear me, "Go to bed, kid!"

"Fine," I planted a kiss on his cheek, "Night, Red. Night, Pikachu."

….later on…..

Lance's POV

It was 2:07 AM. I know because my PokeGear tells the time, and it screamed at me at this bastard hour. I grumbled and looked to see who it was before I hit the ignore button.

It was Red.

Oh boy.

"Herro?" I mumbled into the phone as soon as I hit the answer button.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER, YOU CRUDE BASTARD?"

Oh. That. Ugh, it was way too early in the morning to deal with Red and his paternal antics. "I simply wanted to reunite the two. That was all."

"That's ALL? That's a lot! He's going to take her innocence away! How am I going to explain that to her mother? How would I live with myself?"

"Red, chill. I taught him everything he needs to know about women. I told him that sex won't get him what he wants out of a girl, and as far as I know, the boy's still a virgin. He told me that he only got kissed twice, and by the same girl," I schmoozed as I sat upright.

"Lance, I'm just worried that he'll think with his dick and not with his brain," Red pleaded.

"I think we've all been there, Red. Frankly, I'm more worried about AJ than Silver. AJ's having puberty issues that don't need to be discussed. Raging teenage hormones. Oy."

"Can you keep an eye on those two?"

"Swear on my Gyarados," I said, "Now can I go back to bed? If Cynthia wakes up, I'll get crazy fiancée syndrome attacked."

"Yeah, go to sleep," Red muttered, "Goodnight."

"Night." I hung up the PokeGear and placed it next to the statue of Dialga on my night stand. Cynthia had bought that for me when she was in Sinnoh about seven years ago. We've been together for over ten years, and are now finally engaged.

Arceus, the wedding's only a month away.

Never thought that day would come.

I looked over. Sleeping soundly next to me was my world. She curled up in a little ball when she slept, and it was just so adorable that I hope I don't have to wake her in the morning.

I curled up next to her. "Goodnight," I murmured as I conked out once more.

END

Whew BIG CHAPTER! By the way, Red isn't Copper's dad, because they're two years apart in age. He's twenty at this point. He's just very protective of Copper.


	10. A Crazy Meal at the Den of Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The OC's are mine, but everything else is owned by the Pokemon Company and Nintendo.

Chapter 10

Copper's POV

"Hey! Copper and Red are here!" I heard AJ shout within the confines of the large temple within the Dragon's Den. It was in the dark evening hours, so the younglings had to have gone back home to their families in Blackthorn City. Then it must be only AJ, Lance, Cynthia, Clair and Jamie, their grandfather and the elder of Dragon's Den.

The door flipped open like it had a life of its own, and there standing in front of me was AJ. Awkward, teenage AJ. He had to be at least fourteen by now. "Hey, Copper!" he exclaimed as he grabbed me into the chokiest hug I have probably ever experienced. "Dinner's almost ready. Don't worry, Cynthia's cooking. Man, she makes the best spaghetti…" He looked like he was lost within a wonderful dream that contained lots of noodles and red sauce. "Anyways, come on in, and take a seat at the table."

I walked into the house, Red following me rather closely. He seemed very edgy for some odd reason that I could not place. I felt like he was trying to guard my life when there was no reason to. We shuffled down the hall to find a traditional table, complete with kneeling cushions. I felt more like I was in a temple than a house.

At the table, I had found Jamie and Clair, seemingly mad at each other. Of course. As long as I could remember, those two have had their rounds. Most of the time, it's Clair's fault.

"I fed the Gyarados this afternoon!"

"Then why were they following me with those hungry eyes, as if begging me for food?" Jamie sighed as he glanced in my direction, "Copper! It's so nice to have you back here, and with Red too! Please, make yourself comfy and don't listen to a word Clair says."

"GRANDPA!" Clair looked as if she were about to pop an aneurysm from this anger.

"Oh, shush, insolent child, do not be so quick to anger."

I looked over to find a man with mint green hair down to his waist at the far end of the table. He had a naïvete about him that made him seem quite a few years younger than what he probably is. "Who are you?" I asked, smiling. Smiles make everyone and everything open up.

"Oh, I'm N," the man, no boy, smiled back. He seemed rather frail, and also seemed afraid to shake my hand. "So you're Copper, the birthday girl?"

"I guess I am," I laughed, "By the way, how old are you?"

"Nineteen." Oh, only a year older than myself. No wonder he had seemed young.

BANG!

"DINNER IS PREPARED!" AJ shouted as he grinned while holding up a gong. Apparently the boy has seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show a bit too early on in his life. Cynthia walked in behind him, holding a giant bowl of angel hair pasta, smothered in tomato sauce and melted cheese. Arceus, that smelled great….

"AJ, do you think you can call the rest of them in? I don't want Lance to unleash his paternal side until he actually does have children," Cynthia asked as she placed the spaghetti on top of a couple of potholders.

"Okay, fine," AJ grumbled as he put down the gong and rushed down the stairs. Apparently there is a downstairs basement closer to the bottom of the canyon.

"So how many people live here now?" I asked Cynthia as I got up to help her set the table.

"Oh, don't worry about the silverware. I'll get it," she assured me, "As for boarders, we currently have two that we hadn't planned on having for much longer. So overall, there is seven of us."

I sat back down next to Red. "So, you happy she made us dinner?" he asked.

"More than you know. I'm happy Mom isn't smothering me this year." My sixteenth birthday was insane. My mom got all of the young female gym leaders to come over for a big sleepover at my old house in New Bark Town. I'm very happy it wasn't on Mt. Silver or Red would have been all sorts of all over Misty.

AJ bolted up the stairs, followed by Lance. The older of the two smiled. "So how's my replacement Champion doing?" he asked me as he knelt down at the head of the table, right next to N.

"I've been doing really well over the last few years," I laughed, "Thanks for all of the Christmas and birthday cards. You guys are so thoughtful."

"Oh, it's the least we can do," he grinned as he flashed a glance towards Red, who now seemed rather miffed, "We just need to wait for this Slowpoke to get here or else we'll eat witho-"

"ARCEUS, I'm here already!" Into the kitchen….strode Silver. I froze upon seeing him for the first time in seven years…. since that passionate instance in the underground tunnels. His hair had outgrown, down to the middle of his back. That goofy strand of bangs had been flattened down, making him look a lot more like an adult. He was wearing a black button down shirt with the collar up around his neck and some pale ripped jeans. Those bold red eyes bore into mine with such an intensity, I felt like they had every emotion behind them at the moment.

"C-Copper?" Silver shouted, thinking his eyes must be deceiving him. The environment was so still that you could hear a pin drop from all the way out in Blackthorn City.

"Silver…," I said back. After all of these years….

"Copper...I MISSED YOU ARCEUS DAMN IT!" He came over and picked me up into a crushing embrace, much to my shock. The Silver that was so cruel when I was younger would have never acted like this….loving. Something must have changed within him.

"Silver, I had missed you too. Where have you been all of these years?" I asked, touching his shoulders to make sure he was real and not a figment of my overactive imagination.

"I've been here this entire time, where were you?"

"I beat the Pokemon League this and have lived on Mt. Silver since with Red," I gasped, and Silver then released me from the hug. I sat back down to my seat, and Silver took a spot next to me.

"Hey, I was gonna sit there!" AJ pouted like he did back when he was seven years old and traveled the Johto region with me.

"Well, since you didn't tell either of us what the other was up to, I think I deserve this spot. You can talk to her any damn time you want to, and I can't." He started to butter a roll and scooted a bit closer to me.

We had a LOT to discuss after dinner.

END


	11. Desire's Ship

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 11

Silver's POV

This was not something that I had ever anticipated to happen. I would have never thought that Copper would just waltz into my life again. That girl taught me exactly what I was lacking, and what steps I needed to take to fill those voids. Now, seven years later, she stood in front of me. She changed a lot: her straw-colored hair was now down to the middle of her back, center parted and fringing around her face. She had grown about a foot, and had also developed a more womanly figure. She had grown from that ambitious kid to a fine lady.

I wondered how much I had matured in comparison. I have resided within the Dragon's Den for the last seven years. At this rate, Lance had practically raised me. I had lived…like a normal human being over this period of bliss. Like I had a family. Like I had a purpose.

At the moment, Copper and I went down all fifteen flights of stairs. The Dragon's Lake was in the middle of a really deep canyon, and at the bottom was a dock parting from the bottom floor of the house. A small canoe was tied to the dock, free to take at anyone's leisure. I guess now was the perfect time to take it.

"Hey, Silv, wait up!" Copper panted as she ran after me towards the raft. By the time she had caught up, the girl was gasping for air. Her face was incredibly red, and she had started to shake.

"Copper, what's wrong?" I asked, worried we might need to take her to Grandpa. I can already hear him criticizing me for this….

"Asthma," she panted, "Just give me a little bit to rest, okay?"

"Well, why don't we take this canoe?" I asked, pointing at the small boat, "I'll row, you just stay put."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled, despite her exhaustion. It's a good thing that I had packed a few water bottles. I took one out of my black backpack and handed it to her. She happily took it and took a few sips. I boarded the boat with ease, considering I do this all of the time when I want to have a moment to myself. Not sure if Copper had done this, I held out my hand to her. Taking it, she took a step to the opposite bench within the boat. Facing me, she took a seat. After untying the boat, I had begun sailing us away from the house and into the lake.

Rowing over, we entered the central area of the lake. The Dratini were playing and splashing around us, thankfully being careful as to not completely soak us. This had Copper grinning outright. She always had a knack for understanding Pokemon. Despite all of the years of training alongside my cousins, I had never understood how she was so…kind. "So, has anything changed since we were tweens?" I asked, attempting to yet again break the ice.

"Eh, not really," she giggled as she turned away from the young dragons, "I've been living with Red all of these years, right after becoming the multi-regional champion. The few people that have kept contact with me are A.J., Mom, and the champions from Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. I've battled a number of trainers from Johto, but none have prevailed. It gets Red all pouty because he's worried that I'll strain myself too much. What about you?"

"Just have been staying here, training," I looked away as I said this. She had accomplished so much, and what did I have to show for the last seven years? Not so much. She always had this innate ability to stun me no matter what I did.

"It couldn't have been that boring," she reached out and turned my face toward hers, "Besides, you'd be a much worse asshole if you were just training."

"I guess I was figuring myself out all of these years," I blushed, "Oh, Golbat evolved."

"GOOD! I told you to treat your Pokemon with respect," Copper pulled me into a choking hug, "Proud of you, Silv."

"I guess so," I looked her dead in those aqua eyes. Bright as ever.

We held each other for a long, watching the dragons cavort amongst the waters. She seemed happier than usual, happier than I remember from my tweenage years.

"Silv?"

I turned to look at her. The happiness had seemed to fade. What could I have possibly done wrong? "Yeah, what's wrong, Copper?"

"Did you meet any girls since I last saw you?"

"Girls period? Well there are Lola and Fran, who train in Clair's gym, and Piper, Clea and Gil in the Den," I answered straight. She should know if there was any competition for her to conquer. In my eyes, there was none.

"I meant girls you've liked," Copper looked at me, debating on whether to be upset.

"Oh, that." She gave me a rather anxious look, "I never really took interest in them, and only Piper had a thing for me. I had to say no."

"But she's pretty, Silver," she said, giving me a rather confused look.

"Well, I know someone who makes her look like a Garbodor," I smiled, looking directly at her, "She's kind of sitting right in front of me."

"Silv, you're buttering me up," she looked at me, logic taking over, "You can't possibly know what I'm like after all of these years. Hell, I hit the majority of puberty between then and now. A lot of change happens in seven years. I don't know a lot about you, but I've change-" I pressed my lips upon hers, thus cutting her rant short. I guess she had enjoyed it, because she pressed in to me deeply, slightly parting her lips in welcome. I lifted away, much to her chagrin.

"Was that any different after seven years?" I asked, giving one of my more devilish looks. Copper pouted at me, sticking her bottom lip out.

"What if I had told you that it was?" she pouted back.

"I'm not entirely sure what I think about that," I sighed while losing the smirk. Did I really lose what I had?

"Well, to be frank, you've gotten better at this. And I'd like to be like this more often."

END CHAPTER 11

SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had massive writer's block! GAH!


	12. Drowning in Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any pop culture references within this story. I do however, own Copper and A.J.

Chapter 12

Silver's POV

I stared at her, stunned at this newfound sexual prowess. Yes, she had definitely changed over the last seven years. Fortunately, it was for our benefit. My mouth gaped open, and then I remembered to shut it to make it look like I had a few brain cells left. She…got a million times more attractive.

"Kiss me again, Silver," she murmured as she leaned herself in toward me. Of course, I did as she had asked. Why would I deny her after all of this time apart? I went in for the kill, holding her face as our lips met. This one was far more intense than the ones before, as if there was something missing. I decided to be a bit more daring…so I slipped my tongue in between her lips.

She welcomed it like it was supposed to be there in the first place. Counterattacking with her own, the tongues had a clashing war of affection. It was as if this was meant to occur awhile back and all of the cravings for each other had rushed into this one kiss. I then noticed….that there was a hard bulge going against my pants. Oh Arceus, I really fucking hope she doesn't notice this….

"Is something wrong?" Copper asked as she pulled away. Nope, babe, nothing was wrong at all. I just want you in every way possible, and even my bod-

"Sort of," I blushed as I looked away, humiliated that my hormones decided to rage at that particular moment. "You see, I kind of…have a boner. This has never happened before, and it's just embarrassing!" I made one of my infamous faces.

"Silver, look at me," Copper stared me down, "It's ok to get…excited. It also proves you're into me. Do you…you know, want to?"

"I'm not sure," I looked into her eyes of aquamarines, "I mean, I'm not sure if you would-"

"Silver. Cut the crap. I want to," her eyes flared as she slipped her pale pink bra off from underneath her shirt. Oh Arceus, if I release here…

Copper went over to me and started to strip me down by taking my jacket off. Leather and covered in motorcycle spikes, she tossed it aside. We continued to strip each other down until she was completely undone, and I was just down to my jeans. Copper was just as beautiful without clothes as she was in them, her petite figure absolutely glowing. She reached for my fly, and she then started to have trouble getting my feet free from the pants legs. I tilt to remove the jeans-SPLASH!

How could we forget that we were still in the boat?!

I swim up to the water's edge to find an upside down canoe…and no Copper. Please tell me she can swim…

"Phahahaha!"

Phew. She was laughing, her soaked yellow hair making all sorts of appearances on her face. I started to laugh with her. Of course, my boner's gone, but at this point I'm just happy that she's okay. "Hey," I laugh as I swim toward her, "can we take a rain check?"

"Yeah. Falling into a lake full of dragons is a bit of a buzz kill," she giggled as she pulled the heavy bangs out of her face. Copper then kissed me lightly and we headed over to the boat. Emptying the boat of water, we got back inside of it after many attempts, and then got our soaked clothes back on. Rowing back, I dreamed that she would come back on a regular basis.

Maybe she could possibly live here.

Probably not. Given how that Red guy was protecting her, I doubt that she would be able to move out anytime soon.

"Silver?"

I turned to Copper. She looked at me with a longing that made me not want to return her anytime soon.

"Yes, hun?"

"Are we going out now? I mean, if it wasn't for the fact that we almost drowned, we would have made love," she looked at me with an expression of worry.

"I guess I never did ask," I laughed, "Copper, will you go out with me?"

"Of course," she smiled, "This is about seven years overdue, but yes."

We kissed again, and then by that time, we were back at the docks...where Red was standing, arms crossed with an expression of anger.

"Copper…did this boy do anything to you?" he growled and glared in my direction.

"Nope!" Copper smiled, and Red let out a sigh of relief. "Besides, Red, you're only two years older than me, and one year older than him. You can't possibly assume lord and dominion over my actions. I'm an adult now."

"Oh, by the way, why are you two SOAKING WET?"

"We fell in," I said.

"How?"

"She got a really large Gyarados on her super rod, but it pulled the boat forward and it took both of us underwater. The Gyarados got away too…" I pretended to be upset over my little fib.

"If you say so…." Red said as he pulled a towel out of his backpack. She took it and sat down on the dock's edge. "Sorry kid, don't have any extras. You're gonna have to go back into the house and get one."

"That's fine," I said, "Do you want me to walk you guys back upstairs?"

"Sure," Copper piped in, "Maybe you can gossip a little with Lance before you leave, Red."

"I think we did enough of that today," Red grumbled as he sent out his Charizard. "Let's go, kid."

"Okay," Copper sighed as she sent out her Dragonair, "See you, Silver!"

"See you around," I said as I saw those two fly off into the distance.

…..Later….

"Silver?"

I turn away from my laptop to find A.J. hanging out in my doorway. Damn, kid, this better be good, or else—

"Did you and Copper do it?"

"What?!" I asked, all shocked.

"You heard me, asshole. Did you have sex with her?" he asked, his patience fading into anger.

"No."

"Then why did you come up from the lake soaking wet? And don't even give me that bullshit about catching a giant Gyarados. Red may buy it, but I don't." A.J.'s face started to pucker in absolute fury.

"Ok kid, you got me," I laughed, only to make his face even redder, "We didn't end up doing it though because we accidentally fell into the water. That is one hell of a buzz kill, kid."

A.J. was stunned at my gall. Apparently, he didn't think I had it in me. "Dude, you almost fucked my sister."

"You ain't blood related," I came back at him.

"No, but she practically raised me for the year after Mom and Dad died. Why would you do that, Silver?" he practically yelled, making me very thankful that the walls are soundproof. If Lance would hear this, he'd squeal to Red…and that would begin the apocalypse.

"Well, she likes me, and I like her….did I mention that we're actually going out now?" I made it seem simple.

"Silver, if you would have done her…"

"She suggested the idea."

A.J. just stared at me as if I had five heads. "Okay, if she wants it, that's your issue. However, I am going to Lanc-"

"No you're not."

"Stop me," he said as he ran down the hall away from my doorframe. I went after him, outrunning him by several miles per hours, and tackled him into the ground.

"A.J.," I growled as I held him into a headlock, "you keep my sexual adventures private, and you get to go Miltank tipping with Morty and I tomorrow."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, and then he can take you to the Mahogany Lodge afterwards." They had turned the old Rocket Base into a strip club.

"Why won't you be going?"

"Because I like Copper," I growled, "Do we have a deal?"

"Okay, yeah, sure," he whimpered as I took him out of the headlock.

END CHAPTER 12

So….we ALMOST got a sex scene in there…it will happen later. ENJOY!


	13. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the pop culture references made. I do, however, own Copper and A.J.

Chapter 13

Copper's POV

Upon getting home from the Den, I had immediately locked myself up in my room with my green Dell laptop. Of course, Red must have his suspicions, and who could blame him? He's like my DAD. Turning the computer on, I smiled as I awaited the monitor to completely load, so I could e-mail my boyfriend.

Good Arceus, I actually have a boyfriend. I never thought that this day would happen. Especially not with Silver, of all people.

The Internet Explorer icon popped up, and I immediately double clicked on it. My e-mail popped up as my homepage, and I logged in. I then found a message from the address ShadowClaw911 :

To: Copper Redfield (TimeKeeper42 )

From: Silver Parrino (ShadowClaw911 )

Subject: My Beautiful Lovely Lady

Hey, there, girlie. Did you have fun today?

Silver

I looked at this and busted out laughing. He would have Shadow Claw as his e-mail address. He loves his Sneasel. I typed in a response.

To: Silver Parrino (ShadowClaw911 )

From: Copper Redfield (TimeKeeper42 )

Subject: Not as Lovely as My Man

I had a lot of fun, and I'm not as great as you think. I'm kind of pouty that we didn't get to go further. Next time we get frisky, can we make sure we're on solid ground?

Copper

I hit the send button, biting my lip in anticipation for his response. I missed his mouth already. If this escalates, he may turn me into a sex addict. Not sure if I'd be okay with that…what if we break up?

Oh shush. He's only been mine for a couple of hours.

I heard a ping come from my laptop to find his response:

To: Copper Redfield (TimeKeeper42 )

From: Silver Parrino (ShadowClaw911 )

Subject: Location of Where You'd Like To?

Oh, I can definitely make sure we're on solid ground. My bedroom maybe? Also, I wanna take you on at least one date this week. Where would you like to go?

Silver

I balked at the screen. Where did this boy learn to be so…arrogant yet attractive? I wish he'd show this side of himself more often. I went back to typing.

To: Silver Parrino (ShadowClaw911 )

From: Copper Redfield (TimeKeeper42 )

Subject: I Have My Ideas….

Personally, I'd like you anywhere that we can. As for the date, maybe Cerulean? I need to talk to Misty about something, and the cape is gorgeous.

Copper 3

Maybe the heart will give him butterflies, I thought as I snickered to myself. He always gave me that affect; maybe he can finally get a taste of his own medicine. I can't believe he grew to be this attractive over the years.

Lance and company did a really good job of raising him.

PING.

I looked back at the laptop screen:

To: Copper Redfield (TimeKeeper42 )

From: Silver Parrino (ShadowClaw911 )

Subject: Oh, How Enticing…

Cerulean it is, tomorrow at 7 pm. I know of an excellent restaurant there, and you have business to take care of. Who knows what else we can do. ;) Also, while I find your heart to be cute, I can come back better.

Silver 33333333333333333

Heart attack? Really, Silv?

I got back to him, since I was really tired and needed to get to bed:

To: Silver Parrino (ShadowClaw911 )

From: Copper Redfield (TimeKeeper42 )

Subject: It's a Date

Alright, tomorrow night at 7 it is then. I gotta sleep to look good for you, so goodnight, babe.

Copper 33333333333333333333 5ever

Turning off the laptop, I pulled the covers over my body and was out like a Rotom.

…..The next morning…

"HELP!" I screamed into the phone, hoping that Wallace didn't go deaf. The Water Champion was what we called my gay boyfriend. He was totally homosexual, but he and I were so close people assume we date.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked, more concerned about me than his hearing. That's why he's my gay boyfriend.

"I have a date in nine hours, and have absolutely no idea what I should wear!" I pouted into the phone, hoping that Red wouldn't hear this.

"Oh, who's the lucky guy? Is he delectable?" Wallace cooed, clearly excited for me.

"His name's Silver," I said, "I met him back during my journey to Johto."

"You mean the guy you've lusted over for the last seven years without so much as a phone call?"

"He had no way of contacting me," I confessed, "and he rejected a few because he liked me too much."

"Okay, I'm kind of envious now," Wallace laughed, "Wish a guy would do that for me, haha! So do we shop this afternoon?"

"Yes," I sighed, "Two o'clock okay?"

"Yes, dear, just let me take my cucumber mask off and freshen up," he said, giddy as can be, "I can make sure that you look nothing short of fabulous! See you later, sweetie!"

"Byebye!" I laughed as I hung up the PokeGear. Wallace always had such a wonderful sense of fashion. Maybe he'll make me look absolutely fabulous.

….2….

"Copper!"

I was greeted by Wallace, who still loomed over me despite the fact that I am now fully grown. He had on a simple white dress shirt and an aqua vest with aqua skinny jeans and his usual beret. That gave him a very rocker chic look today. "Wallace, you look great!"

"Why, thank you!" he giggled in a more feminine way than I ever could, "Now, shopping…"

"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't going to go overboard.

"Well, how formal is this date?" he asked, apparently having a few ideas up his sleeve.

"Casual," I said, "We're going to Cerulean."

"Okay, let's go to the mall in Celadon," he smiled, "We can find something fun." The department store in Celadon City had massively expanded and was now a full-fledged shopping mall. It was enormous, making me feel like the smallest person alive at 5'5".

"Okay," I smiled as I sent Dragonair out, flying the both of us out to the large city, filled with greenery and flora. Erika's done her work here.

"Well, here we are," Wallace exclaimed, "Let's shop!"

We walk into the mall, where women gathered around and shopped. I have a very love-hate relationship with shopping: I love getting new clothes but despise the women in the malls.

"Hey, Copper!" Wallace signaled me over to a store window. Inside of the display was a very flowy turquoise floral dress, which was about knee length.

"You would point me towards something turquoise," I laughed.

"Well, it DOES compliment your eyes, dear," he laughed back, "Can you try it on, please?"

We went inside of the store, where I picked up the dress in my size. I went back to the fitting room, whereas Wallace sat on the couch outside of the fitting stalls. I pulled the dress over my head, and zipped up the bodice.

It fit like a glove. Perfect.

"Copper, can I see it?" I heard Wallace from outside. Quickly, I came out of the stall, revealing the dress and twirling a bit in it. "It's really nice, but it needs something."

"I think I know what it needs," I grinned as I went within the store and found a biker style leather jacket. I put it on over the dress, giving it a very rock star look. "What do you think?"

"Dayum, girl, I think I might have to start shopping with you. You look great!" Wallace squealed, "You do have combat boots, right?"

"Of course I do!" I laughed as I went back into the dressing room and threw my clothes back on.

After paying for the clothes, Wallace and I went outside to go grab a milkshake at the café. I got strawberry, and he got a Chai tea milkshake (like I said, he's a flamer). "So…Cerulean, huh? Where's he coming from?"

"He's coming from Blackthorn City with his Crobat," I said right before taking a sip. Ah, refreshing.

"Wow, he's coming from Johto? He must be really devoted to you," Wallace said.

"You couldn't be closer to the truth," I smiled, "He held out for seven years. All of those pretty girls, rejected because of how much he cared."

"Good luck, Copper," Wallace said, "If he breaks your heart, I may just have to go crazy-gay-friend on him."

I giggled, "He won't. I know him too well."

I got Dragonair to take Wallace home to Sootopolis City after the milkshakes, then set off to my house. Whew, things are going to get interesting later…

END CHAPTER 13

So….first date next chapter! Can't wait for this! Gah! Also, don't try either of the e-mails. They aren't real.


End file.
